


Chapter 1: Henna

by vampyrosa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Brotherly Bonding, Friendship, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyrosa/pseuds/vampyrosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories that happen behind the scenes. Some are non-canon. I write for those that want a clean or at times non relationship based story lines. The beauty of friendship and family ties. Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed. I am in need of a beta reader. English is not my first language, so please bear with me.</p>
<p>Chapter 1: Dean opens up about memories he has of mom to sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 1: Henna

It doesn’t matter how far they go. As long as they chase the pavement, they would stop at nothing to prevent whatever monster of the week from wrecking havoc. It was several hundred miles from Sacramento, but that didn’t bother them one bit. Sam tossed some of his soiled clothes in the dumpster. They were beyond saving from that vamp hunt. He would buy some new threads once they reached their destination. What little he had, he simply tossed them in his duffle and tossed that into the trunk. The weapons shifted, but made little sound. He did take note that they needed to restock. They were painfully low on ammo and guns.  
He made an inward groan. He hated shopping on the deep web; it was nothing but human monsters and perverts to deal with to get their necessary supplies. He made a vow that should they ever run out monsters, he was going to go after the filthy assholes that run those guro and snuff websites. For now, whatever he came across, he made sure to forward it to the proper authorities. Being a part of the Anonymous network did have it perks.  
It was at this time that Dean came out of the hotel room. He looked like death warmed over or at least a decent reanimated corpse. Dean glanced at him.  
“You drive,” Dean grounded out.  
“I told you that meat smelt sour,” Sam quipped.  
The death glare he received only made Sam smile brighter.  
  
It was only a few hours in when Sam began to feel sleepy himself. By now, Dean had begun to feel better. Dean had reclined from his prone position. It was that mystery concoction that Sam gave him, relaxing him some. They both stared straight ahead.  
It didn’t matter how tired or sleepy he was, Dean always kept an eye open. It was the same, even with his dad at the wheel. He never spoke about it out loud, but a part of him was always wary. It came in handy that one time when John had almost fallen asleep at the wheel when he was six. He leaped over the front seat and grabbed the wheel whilst shouting his dad’s name. Ever since then, he couldn’t shake this habit. As much as he tried to relax, he could never fully rest on a drive. It just so happen when Sam yawn for the third time in ten minutes that Dean spoke.  
“Did I ever tell you about the time I went to a baby expo?” Dean Asked.  
Sam was in mid yawn when it was cut short. He gave Dean an incredulous look. “With Lisa?”  
“Nah. It was with mom.” Dean said quietly. He had a half smile as he looked out his window. There was nothing to see out there, but in his mind’s eye, he timed traveled to 1982.  
“I can’t remember it too well. You were still a bun in the oven. Mom had met our new neighbor and she gave mom these tickets. Dad had taken off after another of their fights. With nothing else to do, Mom packed up and headed over to Topeka. That’s where I learned to put potato chips into baloney and cheese sandwiches to make it bearable to eat.” Dean chuckled to himself. His arms were still tucked around his waist but he wasn’t in pain any more.  
“Anyway, we get there and mom is nervous.” Dean stalls a little getting his thoughts together, trying to remember clearly. “She kept fussing over her makeup and using that god awful aquanet-“  
“What’s Aquanet?” Sam interrupted.  
Dean gave him a pointed glare for the disturbance on his story. “Fucking hairspray. Dude, how could you not know that?”  
“Shut up. “ Sam said in jest, “Go on.”  
Dean sighed loudly. It took him a moment but he did continue. “We get there and it’s in a damn swap meet with no air conditioning. I know I was cranky because Mom kept picking me up and rewetting a wad of paper towels to my head. Even though she was huge with you, she still put me on her hip.” Dean smiled. “I don’t remember much but that time we stopped at a booth and I watched as these ladies start putting these weird markings on mom’s belly.”  
Sam tensed, “like what?”  
“Relax, it was only Henna.” Dean laughed. “I fell asleep but when I awoke, mom had this really cool red design on her belly and she won a stroller and a red lobster gift certificate.”  
There was a moment of silence. Dean was off in a reverie and Sam didn’t want to interrupt. It was rare, almost none existence that Dean spoke about his past, let alone about mom. How he envied Dean. Mom was this magical woman, much like the blue fairy to Pinocchio to him. Even though he met his mother in the past, it never quenched his longing. Dean could tell him to his heart’s delight about how mom babied him, yet it would never be enough. He wouldn’t go so far as to hate Dean for experiencing their mother’s love and remembering her only because – and he would never admit this to anyone- that Dean carried his mom’s love, and poured it over him. Everything that Mary did for Dean, Dean did for Sam.  
“We get home and Dad is frantic.” Dean has a wistful smile. “Mom is mad of course and gives dad the cold shoulder. Dad…” Dean laughs. “Dad cleaned the house and has dinner ready. They go in the room. Here I am playing with the new G.I Joes dad got me. I than hear dad laughing. Next thing I know, mom is pushing him out the door crying.” Dean cracks a smile. “I jump up and start swinging at dad. I don’t know what’s going on and I’m throwing punches at dad’s leg.”  
“What?” Sam asked alarmed but trying to focus on the road.  
“Dad… he saw mom’s henna tattoo… I guess being pregnant and all made mom a little sensitive. You should’ve seen dad. Ducking and dodging from the things mom was chucking at him.” Dean actually laughed. “He was scared shitless.”  
“After awhile dad got me and we were cruising. He was frantic. We stopped at half a dozen flower shops. Dad… that weasel, had me go and barter and con those old ladies into giving him a discount. I swear, I don’t know how many times I had to pull the pouty eyes on them old betties. So the back seat is filled with tulips and lilies- mom’s favorites- when we hit the grocery store. I remember sitting in the cart and dad flying through the aisles grabbing things off the shelf. Chocolates, candies and even freaking Fun-yuns go into the cart. We stayed a while in the card section. Dad kept riffling through the cards and holding them up asking which one mom would like. Anything glittery I suggested. Dad couldn’t decide and just got all of them.”  
There was another long pause. Sam glanced over at Dean. His big brother had this stupid glazed look in his eye.  
“Well, we get back home and you can hear mom crying in her and dad’s room. “ Dean didn’t smile any more. “I don’t know how many times I heard mom like that. At least, dad was there now.” Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. In that silence, Sam knew there was more to it that. Like always, he never pushed further than that. “I remember dad hurriedly writing and tossing notes under the locked door.”  
Sam looked over at Dean when he stopped talking. “And?” he prompt.  
“Mom was crying and told dad to go away.” Dean said. “Dad wrote on post it notes and passed it under the door, but mom kept crying. I think that’s the first time I saw dad cry too.”  
Sam and Dean were quiet.  
“Really? Dad… cried?” Sam asked after a moment with disbelief.  
“Yeah.” Dean said after awhile.  
“Dad may have seemed like a hard ass to you but, when it came to mom…” Dean trailed off.  
“Mom was special. She was feisty and Charismatic. You’re a lot like her Sam.” Dean said. “She knew how to talk to people. She cared, and was always willing to help. No matter what place we ended up at, people always gravitated toward her. I know you don’t remember her, but it’s scary how much you’re just like her.”  
Sam gulped and tried to digest all that. Having Dean tell him this, why did it hurt?  
“Anyway, Dad and I take off and come home with Pizza and ice cream cake. He pulls out his guitar and we start to sing. Or I did. Dad plays some Bon Jovi and Led Zepplin, but it isn’t until he plays the Cure, Love song and really serenades Mom that she comes out.”  
“Dad really was a mush ball when it came to mom. He was blathering like an idiot and saying sorry over and over again.” Dean yawned. “But it was nice to see them get along. Dad couldn’t keep his hand’s off mom. It was gross. He kept rubbing her shoulders and kissing her belly. I remember watching MTV with them, we ate pizza and stuffed ourselves silly with ice cream cake…” Dean trailed off. Sleep was getting the better of him. “Mom would put my hand on her belly and tell me to say ‘Hi’ to you when you were bouncing around like crazy. She would say…” Dean didn’t get to finish. He had curled in on himself and was soon fast asleep on the passenger side.  
Sam would look over at him every now and than to check on his brother. Dean really had an iron stomach but that didn’t explain his sudden snooze session.  
“Your mom sounds like a lovely woman.”  
Sam nearly swerved.  
“Cas!” Sam nearly yelped.  
“Shhh… Dean’s trying to sleep.” Cas admonished.  
“How long were you there!” Sam looked into the rear-view mirror.  
“Since Ely, why?” Cas asked.  
“A little warning next time?  
“Why?”  
“Common Decency man,” Sam said to the ambivalent passenger.  
“I did flutter my wings on my arrival.” Cas stated perturbed. The accusations that he was intruding bothered him.  
“Cas, when either of us are driving, just say hi. Okay?” Sam said.  
“Very well. Although I don’t think that makes much difference,” Cas said petulantly.  
Sam sighed, “Alright, what’s with the sudden visit?”  
“Dean was belly aching that he was dying.” Cas glanced over at Dean. “He seems fine to me.”  
“Yeah, mystery gas station food.” Sam said. “I warn him but he still eats that crap.”  
“I do sense some parasites…” Cas reaches over and touches Dean’s forehead. “There, that should do it.”  
Before he could say anymore, there is a distinct flutter of wings marking Cas’ departure.  
“Great.” Sam states very annoyed.  
It’s still four more hours until he reaches their destination. He cranks open the window and tries to find a station that plays anything besides classic rock and/or the crappy current rap. He settles on a decent alternative station. He rocks out to Ramones and Pearl Jam at 4 a.m.


End file.
